This proposal seeks to synthesize the natural enantiomers of the biologically significant natural products (1) Roseophilin; (2) Pancratistatin; and (3) Ibogaine. A fourth goal is the development of a new annulation procedure for synthesis of halogenated indoles. The overall program seeks to expand the scope of vinyl sulfone chemistry for the synthesis of the above natural products. An additional unifying feature is the investigation of azoene and transition metal chemistry to achieve the construction and/or delivery of the pyrrole and indole portions of the targeted alkaloids.